


I Need You Here

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Kevin's Death, Angel Castiel, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Cas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, Gen, Grieving Dean, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet comes from a prompt I received: “Missing moments from the episode? Like I just wanna know what Dean said when he called Cas if he didn’t even know about Kevin. What did he say that made Cas get there as fast as he could?” So I wrote my version of the phone call that brought Castiel to Dean in 9x10 Road Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Here

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel in his old, familiar angelic monotone.

"Hey." The hunter swallowed hard. Simply knowing what he had to say choked him up again but he didn’t want Castiel to know. He needed just one more minute of normalcy between them.

But he should have known Castiel would sense it. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

"I, uh," he replied, swallowed hard, and then tried again. "Are you busy? I mean the angel war gearing up and—"

"—Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What’s wrong?" Castiel ventured again.

This time Dean swore he heard a measure of tenderness that Castiel couldn’t have understood before he spent time as a human. Tenderness toward him. Fuck, he didn’t deserve it. Castiel had always been forgiving of his bullshit even when he just knew he was being an asshole. But maybe this time that forgiveness wouldn’t be there. He thought of Gadreel out there somewhere in his brother’s body and he thought of every single time he shoved Castiel away because of it. The last time he saw the angel, he’d started giving him the cold shoulder, and facing that rejection again threatened the last thread holding him together.

Behind Dean, sprawled on the floor with burned, blackened eyes, Kevin’s body remained. He hadn’t been able to touch the kid yet even though he built the hunter’s funeral pyre outside already. Kevin deserved more. Because of Dean, the kid lost everyone he loved and then he got killed. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the moisture stick to his lashes. He heard Castiel shuffle on the other end of the phone line. Was that a car door slamming?

"I feel your distress," said Castiel quietly, as if his normal tone would be too jarring for Dean at the moment.

Dean cleared his throat and blinked hard. “Sorry,” he replied in his overcompensating masculine voice.

Silence followed between them as it always did when things needed to be said but neither had the balls to do it. Mutual understanding existed so deep that Dean sometimes wondered if they communicated in some hidden telepathy. It didn’t need definition at that moment though. He glanced over his shoulder at Kevin’s corpse and a wave of grief and self-loathing nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Look, I’m sorry about everything but…." And then he broke off, because how could he really explain himself? How could he justify treating Castiel that way out of such blatant stupidity? "There’s no excuse, I know, but I just—"

"—I’m coming, Dean," murmured Castiel with so much more empathy than he did before humanity touched him.

"Yeah," replied Dean, forcing the words through hoarse dryness in his throat and renewed tears. "It’s, uh, it’s really bad. I need you here with me, Cas."


End file.
